


Kurtbastian headcanon

by littlesuekzn



Category: Glee
Genre: Casual, Established Relationship, M/M, becoming boyfriends, just short fic because I had nothing to do, sebastian is plotting, written for kurtbastian headcanon challenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesuekzn/pseuds/littlesuekzn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К тому моменту, как Бас подкатил со своим не особо приличным, но весьма своевременным предложением, Курт наслаждался одиночеством как никогда, блаженствуя в отсутствии такого раздражающего фактора как бойфренд. Однако секса хотелось, и что уж говорить, Себастьян был самым физически привлекательным вариантом из возможных…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Себастьян

По идиотски все началось. Хотя здесь идиотизм скорее идет эвфемизмом к более точно обрисовывающей ситуацию фразе «хрен-пойми-как-и-почему». Они могли напиться, могли сделать это из любопытства, могли из ненависти или ревности... По большому счету им плевать друг на друга. Себастьяну уж точно насрать, что там происходит с этой гейской рожей. Но то, как бездарно и скучно начинаются их отношения, приводит в уныние и вызывает желание таки надраться до потери пульса. А как еще, если они оба были настолько жалкими, что стали встречаться просто потому, что на горизонте никого больше не было? Тошнотворно-унизительно до скрежета в зубах. Однако факт остается фактом: их отношения – это результат месячной одиночной дрочки и невозможности найти хоть кого-то получше даже для интрижек на одну ночь. Нет-нет! У Себастьяна не было проблемы с поиском мужчин в ночных клубах или барах….Господи, ведь однажды он снял парня прямо перед католическим приходом! Да и Нью-Йорк, это же как радужно-гейский шведский стол! Здесь НЕ нарваться на голубого столь же вероятно как столкнуться в кофейне с Мао Дзэ Дуном.  
И тем не менее, череда настоящих уродов стала самой широкой черной полосой в жизни Смайта. Тупые, с жутким чувством юмора, кошмарными повадками и абсолютным отсутствием понимания, когда им говорят «Отвали!» Разве такое возможно? Даже в Огайо все обстояло не настолько ужасно. Быстрые знакомства и перепиханы в клубных туалетах приелись, а сопливые слащавые «девочки» в гламурных пестрых рубашках кажется заполонили каждый метр «поискового» пространства. Ко всему прочему почти все классные мужики на которых заглядывался Бастиан жестко давали понять, что натуральнее их были лишь фекалии носорога в центральной Африке, а те что играли за его команду обычно уже состояли в стабильных отношениях… Звиздец! Смайт всерьез начал подумывать о действии высших сил, карме и прочем мистическом дерьме, которое прежде не давало о себе знать ни разу. Да, все действительно было настолько х*ево, что Курт Хаммел на фоне творившегося вселенского облома являлся меньшим злом. И это беря в расчет его гардероб!  
Поэтому как обычно «обласкав» друг друга в самом начале вечеринки, на которую всех некогда Соловьев находящихся в Нью-Йорке пригласил Вэс Монтгомери, Себастьян и Хаммел разошлись, только чтобы через полчаса вновь встретиться возле бара и со скучающей миной наблюдать, как напиваются и веселятся их общие знакомые. Будучи единственными трезвыми людьми, все что оставалось это продолжать юродствовать и обмениваться «любезностями». В процессе обсудилась учеба, модные рестораны, новая модель Остина Мартина и, конечно же, личная жизнь. Радовало лишь то, что Хаммел был настолько же жалок, как и он сам. У Себастьян секса не было уже больше месяца и он лез на стенку, а из Курта удалось выдавить, что он расстался со своим последним парнем почти три месяца назад… Слово за слово, но получив отказ Смайт даже не особо расстроился. Было бы с чего! Он даже почти забыл, что от безысходности собирался переспать с этим приверженцем целибатов и воздержаний. Вот только через неделю он получил сообщение в Фейсбуке, состоящее из лаконичного «Приезжай» и адресом. А, учитывая, что искать очередного урода настроения не было уже шестую неделю, он не стал пренебрегать предложением. Как для самого себя охарактеризовал происходящее Себастьян, это было удобно, приятно и не напрягало обязательствами. Они с Хаммелом даже толком не разговаривали, просто трахались и разбегались. Активно страдающий за учебу и возможную карьеру Курт заявил, что ему сейчас не до романов – хватало того, что он каждый второй вечер выслушивал личные драмы Блейна с Рейчел.  
Бас и Кей созванивались и назначали встречи, когда им было удобно, иногда три раза в неделю, иногда только на выходных или пересекались совершенно спонтанно после занятий. В конце концов, через семь недель таких «дружеских встреч», Себастьян обнаружил себя покупающим Хаммелу продукты, потому как тот должен был вернуться поздно, а для законно оговоренного секса надо было его накормить. Привыкнув к распорядку жизни друг друга, Смайт приходил к Курту по вторникам и четвергам, плюс иногда по пятницам, а Хаммел ночевал у Себастьяна по субботам и временами по воскресеньям.  
Бастиан начал задумываться о том, как «сращиваются» их жизни пресловутого удобства ради, когда они вместе покупали новый диван. Отвратного вида прыщавая девица-консультант с жутким пристрастием к слову «как бы» и в совершенно блевотных туфлях лыбилась так активно, что хотелось отправить несчастную на дно Марианской впадины…чтобы ее там мгновенно расплющило. Однако больше всего бесило с каким подобострастием они произносила «вы с вашим партнером»… блюэээ… Курт недовольно морщил нос, закатывал глаза и через пять минут этого цирка предложил покинуть данную конкретную мебельную клоаку и никогда не возвращаться. Именно в тот момент Басу пришло в голову, что если в его жизни со всей неожиданностью ядерной атаки не объявиться Великая Любовь, попутно ослепив его и снеся крышу окончательно, то он вполне может обставить на пару с Хаммелом всю квартиру. И вот когда Смайт наконец остановил свой выбор на черном кожаном монстре, то выяснился еще один нюанс их «отношений»: стоило Кею сообщить, что заниматься сексом на нем будет не особо удобно, к тому же из-за размеров они будут каждый раз обходить его по дороге в спальню, как Себастьян уже сам предложил более практичный и уютный бежевый диван с мягким ворсом. И да, рассматривая органично вписавшуюся в интерьер покупку, Бас признал, что мнение Хаммела теперь имело значение… вот только тот факт, что его самого это особо не напрягало, заставлял поток мыслей разворачиваться со скрипом в совершенно однозначном направлении: они с Куртом были бойфрендами. Ну и хрен с ним, даже если у Хаммела лодыжки пахнут лавандой!  
С родителями и друзьями друг друга они не знакомились и особо о положении дел не распространялись. На Рождество съездили по отдельности, договорившись лишь о том, когда возвращаются. Наверное поэтому когда из-за ремонта в ванной Себастьян на две недели перебрался к Хаммелу, то не особо ожидал столкнуться с кем-то из его друзей. Вот только оказалось, что утренний секс и вполовину не так хорош, когда спозаранку обнаруживаешь в гостиной шокированного Блейна Андерсона. Кто вообще дал этому придурку ключи? Они же с Куртом уже два года не встречаются! Возмущение Смайта можно было понять, однако Блейн как потерянный щенок бросился к Курту, с тревогой вглядываясь в лицо друга. Тот лишь закатил глаза и предложил всем позавтракать. Выяснилось, что Андерсон проделал весь путь из Калифорнии потому, что решил сделать перерыв в отношениях со своим нынешним парнем – читай, «позлить и заставить ревновать, остановившись у своего бывшего». Гениальный план? В голове у Андерсона со времен школы и его фиаско в GAP явно не прибавилось…а может он все же заработал рак мозга благодаря непомерной страсти к гелю для волос? Но самое отвратительное это то, что Курт потакал его выходкам! И где справедливость? Они «встречаются» уже пять месяцев, а из-за присутствия Блейна теперь даже облапать Хаммела лишний раз было нельзя. И да, лапать его за зад и другие выступающие части тела было приятно. И засада была в том, что чем дольше находишься с ним рядом, тем больше и чаще хотелось это делать: хлопнуть по заднице на выходе из ванной, прижать к столу на кухне, обхватить за талию в коридоре и устроить незапланированный сеанс обжиманий… Блейн бесил и вызывал желания придушить его за каждый лишний взгляд или слово. К тому моменту, как чертов хоббит наконец убрался восвояси (не без ускорившего процесс звонка Баса тугодуму-бойфренду Андерсона), ремонт был уже неделю как закончен, а Себастьян продолжал жить у Хаммела.  
Не выпуская весь уик-энд Курта из спальни, Бас для себя сравнил его с аллергической реакцией, к примеру, на кофе: вызывает зуд и сыпь, и ты чешешься, проклинаешь все на свете, но продолжаешь пить, потому что заменить чем-то крайне сложно, а вкус, если правильно приготовить, бесподобен. И может у Хаммела действительно офигенный зад, а то, что в комплекте с задом идет вечно недовольная осуждающая моська и ядовитый сарказм можно потерпеть… К тому же найти парня, который так же отменно готовит паэлью не представлялось возможным… даже в Нью-Йорке.


	2. Курт

По правде говоря, много от Себастьяна Курт не ожидал. Ну а на что можно рассчитывать с парнем, у которого в телефоне с пометкой «мои девочки» забиты личные сотовые и даты дней рождений его венеролога, дантиста и парикмахера? Все это конечно мило, но больше чем на пару встреч со Смайтом он не рассчитывал. К тому же разрыв с Брисом не то чтобы особо расстроил, скорее оставил ощущение, что со стабильными отношениями лучше повременить. Они встречались всего два с половиной месяца и этот нытик вынес Курту весь мозг своими бесконечными жалобами и постоянной хандрой. Ну и что, что у твоих родителей не все дома и в молодости они явно что-то курнули, раз назвали тебя Бристолем – это не повод винить весь мир в своих неудачах.

К тому моменту, как Бас подкатил со своим не особо приличным, но весьма своевременным предложением, Курт наслаждался одиночеством как никогда, блаженствуя в отсутствии такого раздражающего фактора как бойфренд. Однако секса хотелось, и что уж говорить, Себастьян был самым физически привлекательным вариантом из возможных… Поэтому через неделю, насмотревшись «Секса в большом городе» и выпив пол бутылки вина, Курт плюнул на приличия и отправил этому зубастому сурикату сообщение через страничку в Фейсбуке. И видимо тому тоже не особо было чем заняться, если в субботний вечер он заявился всего через час после «приглашения». Без лишних слов приступив к делу, Курту пришлось признать, что Бастиан хорош в постели… хотя львиная доля удовольствия состояла в том, что он не делал оскорбительных комментариев, благодаря чему и заслужил приглашение на второй раунд. Потом третий. Потом они созвонились через два дня и все покатилось как по рельсам. Сошлись парни неожиданно легко. Может, решающим фактором оказалось то, что делить было больше нечего, и их откровенно не особо волновали жизни друг друга. Между учебой, работой и немногословными «встречами», Курт оглянуться не успел, как минуло пять месяцев. Еще больше удивляло, что с Себастьяном оказалось удивительно комфортно жить: он не разбрасывал носков, не забывал мыть за собой чашку и не доставал жалобами на безмозглых коллег и свои проблемы. И хотя руки Баса постоянно стремились ухватить Курта за что-нибудь в самый неожиданный момент, Хаммел уже настолько привык к его постоянному присутствию, что у подобных действий появлялся некий оттенок одомашенности, что ли… 

Может поэтому, когда позвонил отец и сообщил, что собирается приехать вместе с Кэрол навестить его на выходные, Курт вдруг осознал, что Себастьян живет у него уже полтора месяца и съезжать явно не собирается. Он еще не успел подумать о том, как им по быстрому свезти все вещи Смайта на его собственную квартиру, а Берт уже говорил, что хочет познакомиться с его бойфрендом. В ходе разговора выяснилось, что Андерсон проговорился о Басе Сантане, та сообщила Паку, который растрепал обо всем Финну, ну а последний никогда особо не мог держать хоть что-то в секрете от собственной матери. Последним гвоздем в крышку гроба Блейна было заявление, что они уже заказали номер в отеле, так как в курсе, что «бойфренд» живет у Курта. Сдавленно попрощавшись и тут же высказав Андерсону по телефону какое он трепло и каким пыткам подвергнется за свой длинный язык, если осмелиться показаться ему на глаза, парень вернулся с работы и обнаружил Бастиана у плиты, готовящим незамысловатый ужин. Наблюдая за тем, как он хозяйничает на кухне, Хаммел решился. Как только стол был накрыт и они приступили к еде, Курт как бы невзначай обронил весть о желании Берта познакомится с бойфрендом сына. Если честно, то он ожидал чего угодно: того, что Смайт в язвительных выражениях заявит «встрече с родителями не бывать», того, что Себастьян соберет вещи и слиняет на всех парах или того, что он просто проигнорирует его слова. Чего он точно не ожидал, так это долгого внимательного взгляда и слов о том, что если уж он встречается с родителями Курта, то им надо будет съездить в Огайо для знакомства со Смайтами. Выдав удивленное «О!..», Курт взвесил все за и против и согласился, наконец, окончательно признав тот факт, что у них с Себастьяном все официально и они давно пересекли черту «секса без обязательств». Поэтому больше не заморачиваясь условностями, он просто кивнул и, пронаблюдав на лице своего бойфренда удовлетворенную улыбку, продолжил ужинать.

Позже, его все же время от времени донимали мелочные мысли о том, что до сознания Себастьяна их статус отношений «дошел» явно намного раньше, чем до самого Курта. И это не было проблемой, просто в данном контексте, столь неожиданно четко определенных отношений, пришло понимание, что за почти два месяца Бас устраивал ремонт не только в ванной, но и на кухне, в спальне, а так же успел переоборудовать гардероб. Плюс купленный диван, который собственно и стал началом столь резвой тяги к переменам в апартаментах Смайта. Делать однозначных выводов заранее не хотелось, но, помянув этот факт мимоходом, Курт неожиданно оказался перед лицом совершенно обескураживающего ответа Баса, который невозмутимо заявил: «Моя квартира больше и комфортней». Понимать сие предлагалось, как заблагорассудиться.

Через четыре недели они перебрались жить к Смайту.

Ну а летом одно из средств Блейна по уходу за волосами, видимо, испортилось и в нем, по какому-то нелепому стечению обстоятельств, оказалась перекись водорода. Курт сделал почти сотню фотографий его кислой от расстройства физиономии и чудной расцветки головы. Стоит ли говорить, что фотографии были незамедлительно выложены на фейсбук, а ссылки на них разосланы всем знакомым. Себастьян, совершенно неожиданно и непонятно отчего, проявил доселе скрытый талант к созданию анимированных роликов, и, спустя неделю, его версия мультяшки с активным участием «головы Блейна» все с тех же фоток, набрала почти 20 тысяч просмотров в ютьюбе. После такого саботажа, Андерсон запальчиво обозвал их «всемирным злом» и поклялся, что ноги его не будет у них дома, а во время поездок в Нью-Йорк он будет останавливаться у Рейчел.

Курт не переживал, зная, что Блейн не умеет слишком долго сердиться на него и всегда мучается из-за чувства вины, когда сгоряча бросается обвинениями. Что было действительно удивительным, так это то, как радовался словам Андерсона Себастьян. Он даже, кажется, настаивал на составлении письменного соглашения с точными датами, свидетелями, подписями и компенсацией в случае нарушения условий. Однако вдаваться в подробности причуд своего бойфренда Курту было некогда. Вместо этого он активно готовился к приезду родителей Себастьяна.  Им так до сих пор и не удалось вместе съездить в Огайо и познакомится лично, несмотря на то, что мама Баса вот уже несколько месяцев активно созванивалась с самим Куртом и узнавала как дела, попутно делясь неловкими историями из детства Себастьяна к непомерному возмущению последнего.

Заговорить о браке Курта заставила появившаяся через четыре года возможность карьерного роста с необходимым переездом в Лондон. Себастьян посмотрел на него злобным обвиняющим взглядом, обозвал «бесчувственным засранцем» и «скотиной-карьеристом», выбежал из квартиры, громко хлопнув дверью, и на два дня отключил телефон, игнорируя все попытки Хаммела разыскать его. В полной растерянности и прострации, Курт провел эти два дня обзванивая всех и вся и совершенно не понимая, что же произошло. Подобные драматичные эскапады были скорее характерны для Блейна, если бы Бас хотел разорвать их отношения, то так бы и сказал, ничего не стараясь смягчить или приукрасить. И Курт ценил это в нем – честность, неприкрытую и почти оскорбительную прямоту, которая делала общение со Смайтом таким легким и таким тяжелым одновременно… Когда Себастьян вернулся, брезгливо осмотрев корзину для мусора полную смятых бумажных платочков и красные глаза Курта, то залез в бар, совершенно бесцеремонно сцапал бутылку лучшего французского коньяка и заявил, что если Хаммел хочет, то может валить не только в Лондон, но и на все четыре стороны. После чего, освежевав полбутылки, преспокойно переоделся и отправился на работу.

Им понадобилось еще почти неделя словесных перепалок, чтобы придти к согласию, а Бас поверил, что «удобство» и «карьера» не единственное, что мотивирует Курта к следующему шагу в их отношениях. Кто ж знал, что Смайт такой чувствительный. После инцидента Хаммел еще пол месяца непрестанно активно напоминал своему, теперь уже жениху, что любит и ценит его… потом было не до этого, приходилось улаживать дела связанные с переездом в Лондон, на который сам Себастьян так и не согласился, ведь его жизнь и работа была сосредоточена в Нью-Йорке. Курт же, за столько лет привыкший доверять Басу, не собирался признаваться в своем потаенном страхе, что стоит ему уехать, как Себастьян обязательно что-нибудь выкинет и все рухнет. Здесь дело было даже не в самом Смайте, эта уязвимость осталась в Курте еще со времен грандиозного фиаско с Блейном и их отстойных отношений на расстоянии.

Но стоит отдать должное новоявленному нареченному, ибо тот, похоже, мучился собственными бесами и был уверен, что стоит выпустить Хаммела из зоны видимости, как его настигнет какой-нибудь прыткий обожатель и обесчестит где-нибудь возле Биг Бена. На данном этапе больше всего досталось незабвенному Адаму, который жил в Лондоне и уже когда-то был в роли «обожателя». Подозрений Себастьяна не смог подорвать и тот факт, что сам парень уже давно был женат на другом и имел ребенка. Курту даже повезло случайно подслушать как Бас изливает все вышеуказанное по телефону Сантане и удивительно хорошо подражает британскому акценту, передразнивая «потенциальную угрозу». Неуверенность Смайта в их отношениях была бы удручающей, если бы не была настолько смешной. Заткнуть хихикающего Курта Себастьяну удалось лишь затащив того в спальню. Как итог, первые месяцы разлуки превратились в самую слюнявую стадию их отношений, ведь так часто они не доставали друг друга даже после помолвки. Несчастный Блейн умудрялся жаловаться Хаммелу  на то, что Смайт узурпировал всех их общих, друзей включая Рейчел, которая раньше всегда была на стороне Андерсона. Что мог ответить на подобное Курт? В конце концов, приятно осознавать, что твой жених не только постоянно находиться на виду у твоих друзей, но и сам так активно скучает, что кажется, готов прилипнуть ко всему, что хоть как-то напоминает ему Курта. Бедный Блейн так и не понял, что все его претензии наполняют сердце Хаммела непомерной радостью.

Смайт заявился на порог его лондонских апартаментов за две недели до Рождества, недовольно сообщив, что тоже хотел пошляться по Лондону, раз уж случай позволяет. Хотя мнительная Сантана, позвонившая через час после приезда жениха, чтобы узнать куда делся «этот далтоновский лузер», сразу же и в лоб сообщила, что Бас, как нетерпеливая чересчур эмоциональная малолетка, не смог больше ждать, когда на праздники, наконец, прилетит сам Курт. Это настолько умилило Хаммела, что тот окончательно потерял бдительность, чем Смайт незамедлительно воспользовался. Курт сообразил, что произошло только в самолете на пути в Огайо. Поклявшись отомстить Лопез за пособничество и сжечь уродливый любимый свитер Себастьяна, парень ошалело разглядывал обручальное кольцо на безымянном пальце. Новоявленный супруг мирно посапывал в соседнем кресле и даже представить было сложно, как этому мерзавцу удалось так лихо обскакать все планы и свадебные проекты самого Кея, заказав церемонию через Интернет, да еще и в тайне от всех. В итоге они поженились под рождественские гимны, в заснеженном Лондоне и долго целовались на скамейке в укромном сквере, освященном тысячами огней.

Почти перед самым своим отъездом обратно, наслушавшись причитаний и поздравлений от родителей и друзей, Курт обнаружил неприметный желтый листок, случайно выпавший из органайзера Себастьяна. В принципе, он по большому счету всегда думал, что тот живет моментом, ориентируясь по ситуации. Как выяснилось, Смайт строил планы и был в них намного обстоятельнее и лаконичнее самого Хаммела. По крайней мере, теперь он мог немного лучше понять своего мужа:

 

**Author's Note:**

> На конкурс хедканонов выкладывалась лишь первая часть Себастьяна и, как вознаграждение, появилась вот эта замечательная гифка http://c0ffeebee.tumblr.com/post/34022360149 (по-прежнему, огромное за нее СПАСИБО!).


End file.
